Triggered
by sociallyawkwardprincess
Summary: The Sokovian Accords had been written and all it needs are signatures. During that time, Steve and Sam go to Romania in search for Bucky; but it all goes wrong when the UN build in Vienna gets blown up. Now Bucky is on the run and Steve is doing his best to protect him from Tony. So, Steve and Sam go dark and go against the UN's wishes. All hell breaks loose...


**I apologize for not updating anything... Some of the fanfictions you've all read I gave up on. As for this one and The Blind One Series, I will continue to write. Here is Triggered, a MCU Civil War fanfiction. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

 _Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak. Furnace. Nine. Benign. Homecoming. One. Freightcar._

Ten words were all it took to turn James Buchanan Barnes into a killing monster. A monster built by Hydra; by the Nazis. Ten words that were written down in a small red notebook; those specific words are what Bucky feared the most in his whole entire life. He didn't want to go back to that life again.

 _Ready to comply?_

In a cold sweat, Bucky arose from his small twin sized bed. The thin covers were soaked in sweat from rolling back and forth, fighting off the nightmares raging inside his head. Everywhere he'd go the faces of the ones he's killed haunted him. Sleeping suddenly became unoptional. Throwing the soaked covers off, Bucky placed his feet on the cold wooden floor below him. Sounds of the city echoed through the cracked open window in front of him; voices, honking horns and barking dogs. With the rub of his eyes, Bucky looked around his small apartment and sighed deeply. It wasn't much, but this little place kept him safe and warm, away from the remaining Hydra agents that were hiding out there. Bucky stood up from his bed and walked over to the cracked open window; a creaking noise escaped the edges of the window sill as Bucky raised it open. Smells of fresh food swarmed inside the small apartment filling up Bucky's heart with hope. The local townspeople were what he looked up to everyday he woke from that small twin sized bed. They had hope, smiles on their faces even when they were dying inside and always doing something with their lives. People like that were the heroes.

.o0o.

Avengers Tower was quiet, almost too quiet for Steve's taste. No one was talking, no one was laughing. It was just dead silence. The only noise the soldier could hear was coming from Wanda's room. Her TV was turned up to twenty-five as she watched what occurred after she blew up a building while they were on a mission.

" _Inside the building you see behind me, were representatives for Wakanda. Nationals from the country died in the explosion made by this Avenger; Scarlet Witch. King T'Chaka is outraged that the heroes are not doing anything for the loss of his people; he demands an apology from the Avengers at once," the news caster informed._

Steve walked into Wanda's room. She was sitting on her bed with her knee up to her face. Tears were rolling down her face; she knew what she did and hated herself for it. Grabbing the remote, Steve pressed the power button and shut off the TV. Wanda looked up at Steve; he cheeks were still damp from crying her eyes out. She knew that going on her first mission that there would be screw ups and lives lost, but the amount of lives that were lost today was HER fault.

"Don't listen to what that device says, Wanda. You did your very best today; I am proud," Steve patted her back.

"People died today, Steve. People I killed because of my recklessness," Wanda wiped her eyes.

"Mistakes happen. Like I said, you did your best," Steve stated again.

Interrupting their heartfelt conversation, Vision entered Wanda's room through the wall behind the two. Wanda jumped and glared at the AI; he was quite rude coming in her room without an invitation.

"Viz what did I say? Use the door," Wanda said.

"Oh! I am so sorry, but Mr. Stark brought a visitor to the tower," Vision stated.

"Who is it?" Steve asked, confused.

Half way through the wall already, Vision cocked his head slightly to the right and smiled a little.

"Secretary of State; Ross," Vision replied.

In the dining room sat the rest of the Avengers and Secretary of State. Tony sat at the very end of the table falling asleep as usual. Natasha watched and listened to Ross intently. Rhodes and Sam talked among themselves about whatever they were into. Then the other three; Wanda, Vision and Steve looked at the videos that were projected on the screen behind Ross. Videos of the battles that the Avengers had fought in were plastered everywhere. From the destruction of New York City to what is left of Sokovia. Wanda looked away when images of her old home was still in rubble from the battle with Ultron and that her brother's body was still somewhere on the surface.

"Alright that's enough. What's your point here, Ross?" Steve asked with his arms crossed.

"My point here, Captain, is that you need accountability," Ross answered, as he turned off the video.

"Accountability; isn't saving people who needed to be saved being accountable, Ross? Isn't being there when no one else can be accountable? Please enlighten me on how to be accountable, because right now you're giving some of my team members' anxiety," Steve glared.

Ross throws a thick book in the middle of the table, without saying a single word. The heroes stared at the book, pondering as to what it is; except for Tony.

"I present to you the Sokovia Accords," Ross stated.

Steve grabbed the thick book and began flipping through it. He read all the rules and regulations that the Sokovians wrote for the Avengers. At first it sounded safe, but then when it came down to the UN controlling every move the team made on threats, Steve began to question the Accords.

"How are we going to save those who need saving if we have the government tying our hands behind our backs? That's just asking for murder across the United States and foreign countries," Steve growled.

"You don't get it, Steve. We need to be controlled, because we're hurting people and destroying their homes. With the government watching us with close eyes, stuff like Sokovia and New York won't happen again," Tony glared, as he sipped the last few drops of his coffee.

"For once I agree with Stark on this one," Natasha chimed in.

Tony rose from his chair and made his way to the kitchen for some more coffee; while the other heroes discussed amongst themselves about the Accords. Rhodes and Sam bantered back and forth, Steve continued to read the Accords, Wanda quietly sobbed as Vision comforted her and Natasha remained silent.

"Who left coffee grounds in the sink again? Does it look like I live with a bunch of bikers?!" Tony grumbled.

Steve threw the thick book on the table with a loud slam; grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

"I cannot sign this, Tony. It's against everything I believe in, everything that I fought for over my years," Steve informed, crossing his arms.

"Sometimes things change, Cap," Tony stated.

Before Steve could come with a response, a text message appeared on the screen of his phone. _She passed away in her sleep. I am sorry Steve._ Without a word, Steve arose from his chair and disappeared into his room to pack for London, England; while as everyone still argued over the Accords and whether or not the government should really control them and their actions. Natasha watched Steve leave out the door, and leaving everyone fighting with each other. After Cap left, everything went to hell.

~8~

It was morning in Bucharest, Romania. Bucky was scaling the local farmer's market purchasing produce for his little apartment. He bought a lot of plums, because they are high in magnesium and support mental health. People smiled at him, children swung on his arm and the women were in such awe. Bucky smiled and waved hello to all the locals.

"Buna ziua," Bucky said to everyone he met.

While he was out, a local newspaper seller spotted him; a concerned look painted his face. Bucky watched the man closely, before running over to the stand of magazines and newspapers. On the front page of the local newspaper was Bucky's name in bold lettering. _James Buchanan Barnes is accused of bombing the UN building in Vienna. Authorities are looking for him as we speak._ Dropping everything he had, including his delicious plums, Bucky darted to his shabby apartment to take cover from whoever will be coming after him. Meanwhile in Vienna, the UN delegates stood outside of the building after the bomb blew and killing thousands, including T'Chaka, king of Wakanda. T'Challa say quietly on a bench, spinning a coronation ring around and around on his ring finger. Natasha, who saw the new king out of the corner of her eye, sat down next him after a brief phone call with Steve.

"I am so sorry for you loss, T'Challa. We'll get whoever did this to your father, I swear it to you," Natasha inquired.

"That's alright Miss Romanoff, I will do it myself," T'Challa stated, as she got up and left.

Back in Bucharest and after the funeral in London, Steve entered the apartment Bucky stayed in. He looked around at all the things he has collected, bought or made; it wasn't much, but it kept him safe. As Steve walked around the room, a notebook could be seen poking out of a backpack pocket. He grabbed it and slowly flipped through it. Inside were photos of Captain America and things to remember after being frozen for 70 years and being mind controlled by Hydra.

"What are you doing in here?" a faint voice said.

Steve looked up from the notebook and saw his best friend out of breath and dressed like a homeless person with a grunge aesthetic. A smile painted the soldier's face; he couldn't believe Bucky was alive this whole time.

"Do you know who I am?" Steve asked.

"Yeah you're Captain America, I heard about you in the museum," Bucky responded.

"Do you know there are really bad people coming after you? They think you bombed the UN building, although I don't believe that," Steve stated.

"I don't do that anymore…" Bucky mentioned.

Steve cringed at the sound of those words coming out of his friend's mouth. They very fact that Bucky can still remember the horrible things he did while working for Hydra and Pierce, killed Steve inside. Before heading another word, the authorities showed up; the two had to leave or they would be arrested.

"Buck we have to go," Steve commanded.

With a creak and a crack, Bucky's metal arm breaks a weak point in the wooden floor. He pulls out yet another backpack, filled with extra clothes and necessities in case combat ensues. Time was running out; the authorities were scaling the stairs ready to ambush Bucky and Cap. Both men were ready to leave the dense apartment, until the Mihai Viteazul broke down the door and crashed into the windows. Each man carried an assault rifle or a military shotgun. A smoke grenade was thrown into the room to make Cap and Bucky unaware of the Special Forces Unit entering the apartment, but that didn't stop them. Bucky kicked at least four or five men down a short flight of stairs; while Cap just knocked them out or threw them. Fear gripped Steve as he watched his friend beat up the men and tossing them over the metal banister of the spiraling staircase. He didn't want the men dead; hence why he knocked them out after Bucky had beaten them up.

Bucky and Cap made an clear exit out of the apartment building, making their way onto the roof of the next building. Behind them were the Mihai Viteazul and also some guy in a panther suit. Bucky was half way to the edge of the roof, when the panther guy jumped him. A frightened looked painted Bucky's face as claws came flying at his face; he dodged them the best he can.

"Don't hurt him!" Steve ordered, as he threw the shield.

"I am sorry Captain, but he killed my father," the panther man stated.

"I can't let you do that. Just Stand down," Steve ordered.

Meanwhile, Bucky had escaped the clutches of the panther man, and dashed to the next rooftop far away from both the Special Forces and whoever the man in the Black Panther suit was. Bucky had made it on the ground; he began running through the little farmer's market and alley ways until he came to an abandoned motorcycle. Without anyone looking, Bucky stole the motorcycle, and drove it onto the freeway. Steve was directly behind him on his own motorcycle swerving back and forth through traffic; so was the Black Panther. On top of the freeway chase, the Mihai Viteazul was hot on their tails; they too swerved back and forth throughout traffic in big black escalades.

"I don't have time for this," Steve mumbled under his breath.

Before it was too late, Bucky, Cap and the Black Panther were fighting in parking garage, with cars barricaded in every direction. The three figured that the Mihai Viteazul won't get to them; they were obviously wrong. In the midst of their fury induced fist fight, the Special Forces showed up in their escalades and a single helicopter.

"Serge gainsbourg album!" the officers informed the super humans.

The three, including Falcon were in custody and handed over to Everett Ross, head of the CIA. From the looks of it, the CIA was making Bucky public enemy number one, all except Sharon Carter; Sharon is the only person Cap trusted, and would be helpful to free Bucky. Steve just needed time to figure out how and when to commence the plan he had in the back of his mind before it was too late for Bucky.


End file.
